My Café Prince
by Awkward-wallflower
Summary: Ally Dawson needs to work at the local coffee shop! In her opinion it is a matter of life or death. She must convince the manger to give her a job or the chances of seeing her knight or going out the window. It is not her fault, her knight is so hard to talk to!
1. The Start

**PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT:**

 **I will be continuing this story, but on Wattpad. This will no longer be a fanfic. I hope you are all okay with this.**

 **I know I haven't uploaded in awhile, but I've been busy and now that it is summer I have time to write. Something I really enjoy doing, but haven't exactly had the time to do. As for the reasoning behind why I no longer want this to be a fanfic, is sorta because I have so many ideas for the characters that would not exactly fit the characters of Austin and Ally. Plus I want to have certain twist and turns that are unexpected and don't have to do with the characters or story based on the Disney show. Plus I do want to change their names and physical features.  
**

 **I would really appreciate it if you all could check out the story on Wattpad, but I completely understand if none of you want to.**

 **The story will be uploaded under the name** ** _I Love You a Late_** **under my name** ** _Awkward-Wallflower_**

 **Awkward-Wallflower**

 **xo**

* * *

"Please give me a job here!" I never once looked up. All my attention was placed on the light brown wooden floors.

Moments of silence passed before I heard anything. The sound that followed the silence was a chuckle. It grew louder by the second and seemed to be endless. After a few minutes or so I lifted up my head. There he sat clutching on to his stomach and trying hard to contain his laughter.

Eventually, when he finally managed to stop, he sent a lopsided smile my direction. He apologized for all the laughter and gave me a strange look. "Why do you even want to work here?" A look of intrigue instantly came over his face.

I took a deep breath. I knew I had to sound confident, and not blabber endlessly like I always tend to do when I feel nervous. "I'm hardworking and spend most of my free time doing volunteer work. All except one of my classes are AP. I never hand anything bellow a 4.0-"

He held his hand up, a motion that was used to signal me to stop talking. "That's all great, but that doesn't exactly explain to me why you want to work here. Please correct me if I'm wrong, princess, but do you not attend St. Clara's Academy? No worries I am not a stalker, I am only making an assumption based on your uniform. Therefore meaning your parents are most likely wealthy, but probably not as wealthy as your fellow classmates. Which still makes no sense, because trust me, I know you work at that old bookstore across the street. I've caught you staring at a customer who I consider to be a regular and who attends the same school as you, right? Yes, you have come in here once, and you had no idea what to order. Trust me when I say you are not the first to beg for a position here, and I am sure you are smart enough to figure out we have no positions available. Though if we do I will give you a call."

I took a deep breath. This is my one and only chance to get closer to Prince Charming. It is now or never! "Have you ever been in love?" Is screamed as he was preparing to disappear into the room in the back.

He turned back and faced me once again. He only asked, "Why?"

I knew if I really wanted to work here I would have to give him the reason I was so desperate to be one of his fellow employees.

"Look it is true, I know pretty much nothing about coffee, lattes, or even sweets. Only that they are sold in this shop. I am not some type of crazy stalker, I promise. That guy who is your customer, the one I stare at, he is someone I admire. I don't know if I'm in love with him or I just really really really really like him. Truthfully it is just very difficult for me to talk to him. I have only ever technically talked to him once during my freshmen year. He saved me from death, one spring afternoon.

He has been my knight and shining armor since freshmen year. He fits the Disney definition of a dreamy Prince Charming; kind, modest, and blessed with brains and looks. He has these deep chocolate brown orbs that look similar to color of coffee. Anyone could easily get lost in his eyes within seconds. His smile replicates that of an angel with the physique of a Greek god.

Personally, I never liked heights, but I have always liked apples. Lucky for me, my school has an apple tree that always seems to have the best apples. The only problem was the one that seemed the juiciest and ripest that day was also the one that was located the farthest from my reach. I was not exactly blessed with the gift of height so I climbed the tree and stepped on one of the thinner branched that ended up snapping.

Just like any rational person in my circumstance I expected to hit the ground, but that actually never happened. Instead, I landed in the arms of my savior. At that very moment, I saw him as my knight. He had the looks, the personality, and the vocabulary to fit the description of my definition of the perfect man.

Less than a second had passed by before I thanked him, but then I ran away. From that moment on he intrigued me. I learned he is involved in quite a few clubs. He is considered to be a real bright and intelligent student. On top of that, he also seems to be kind to almost everyone.

I think he's my first love. Someone I want to see more of. No, I need to see him more. I can't be stuck at the old bookstore just staring at him from afar forever. I needed an excuse for him to talk to me. Just at least one good reason to be able to talk to him and for him to be able to acknowledge my presence.

Truthfully, he was a big part of the reason I took the volunteer position at the old bookstore that lay perfectly across from the café. When I wasn't helping the owner clean up or putting a price on everything I would sit in the chair by the cash register and stare out the window to just look at him.

So please don't misunderstand. I really just want to be close to him. Once again I am not some wired stalker or creepy pervert. That day when I came into the coffee shop was the day I had planned to spark up an actual conversation with him. I had been waiting for that day to come forever, but everything didn't go according to my plan. Since that day was predicted to be one of your slower days, especially between the hours of two thru three, I thought this was my golden opportunity.

Therefore I would just walk in. Sit precisely across from his usual table. Look very artistic and romantic with my drink and Jane Austin novel. Then he would look up at me, just before he leaves. Our brown eyes would meet and then be connected in an instant. We would both fall madly in love and then soon the rest would be history.

That actually was how I planned for it to go. Of course, that is not what exactly happen.

On a positive not there weren't that many people inside the shop like how expected but on the downside my plan backfire. I just ordered my drink, and just when our eyes were going to meet, something blocked me from viewing his enchanted brown orbs eyes.

One of the employs stopped me. I was getting ready to go after him because I did not expect to be blocked. It was not how I expected my plan to go. I never actually caught onto what the employee, the one with the tattoos and muscles, was saying. I just agreed and tried to look over his shoulder for any sign of that beautiful creature, but he had disappeared.

So if we want to play the blame game it is somewhat your fault. I just want a reason and excuse for him to know my name and talk to him."

He stood there just nodding at me. I assumed he wasn't going to want to hire me so I just gathered my belongings and was preparing to leave in shame.

"Why don't you just spark up a conversation with him at school?" He said before just as I was preparing to leave.

"Do you know how busy he is? He always seems to be surrounded by a teacher, students, or some woodland creature. It is hard for me to talk to him without an excuse. Trust me I have tried and failed." I admitted while trying to force out a smile. I was desperate. Talking to guys, especially cute ones is something I have never been good at.

He gave out a sigh. "So working here gives you an excuse to talk and stare at him? The boy does need a distraction. You know what? Honey, you have moved me, and touched a special place in my heart. Congratulations you have got the job! Fair warning though princess I am not going to be easy on you just because you are rich!" He said before throwing me an apron.

"Thank you," I shouted. I do not know what came over me, but I ran to him and gave him a tight hug. It was most likely from all the happiness and joy I was feeling at this moment. "One more thing the name is Ally, not princess."

"The name actually suits you, princess." He gave me a small wink before leaving.

I could not help, but scream! This is it; fate has finally answered my prayers. I am certain in no time whatsoever I will get that fairy tale ending.

* * *

 **I would really appreciate it if you all could check out the story on Wattpad, but I completely understand if none of you want to. I still hope you are all happy and healthy! :)**

 **The story will be uploaded under the name** ** _I Love You a Late_** **under my name** ** _Awkward-Wallflower_**

 **Awkward-Wallflower**

 **xo**


	2. Please read!

**Please check out my story on Wattpad. The story is titled I Love You a Latte. Under my same username Awkward-Wallflower. Link can also be found in my profile.  
**

kisses, hugs, glitter, unicorns, and everything wonderful

-Awkward-wallflower-


End file.
